Love Don't Hurt
by Morvy1
Summary: Seonho katanya cinta banget sama makanan, Daehwi yang cabenya pake banget, Woojin yang lolanya amit amit. SeonhoxGuanlinxPD101
1. OI

O.O kenalan aja

CAST :

Yoo Seonho

Hwang Minhyun

Kwon Hyunbin

Lai Guanlin

Lee Daehwi

Kang Dongho

AUTHOR POV

Main sama ketiga sahabat itu jadi rutinitas Seonho semasa SMA, mereka bertiga gak pernah absen buat nemenin Seonho ke mana mana. Kecuali Kwon Hyunbin, walaupun masih umur 17 tahun dia udah sibuk jadi model di YGK, keren banget emang temennya Seonho yang itu, beda banget sama dua temennya yang lain.

Lee Daehwi sama Lee Woojin, yang satunya suka ngecabe sana sini gak laki gak cewe daehwi godainーberasa ultimate seme padahal uke luar dalem kalo udah menyangkut soal Kim Samuel, Katanya sih Daehwi sayangnya tulus banget ke Dongho, Seonho yang dengernya cuma ketawa doang. Sayang kok lirik sana sini?

Nah beda lagi sama Lee Woojin. Paling lola, polosnya gak ketolongan, Daehwi suka keki sendiri kalo ngajarin Woojin, syukurnya itu bocah punya senyum cute yang bisa ngeluluhin semua orang, senjata mati Woojin banget. Nah Woojin juga suka cengangas cengenges gak jelas gitu kalo liat kakak kelas 12-4 yang katanya ganteng begete. Padahalnya Seonho ngeliat itu kakak kelas aja males banget.

Sorry ya, tipe ideal Seonho tuh tinggi banget. Saking tingginya sampe gak ada yang bisa dia gapai semua. Hhhh, galau sendiri Seonho kalo mikirin soal gebetan, eh maksudnya mantan gebetan dia yang baru dideketin sehari langsung pada kabur ngilang gak ada kabar.

Untung Seonho punya kesayangan yang 5 kali sehari dia bisa hubungin tanpa rintanganー, eyy bukan, bukan soal pacar, ini soal belahan hidup Seonho. Makanan.

Makanan itu kegiatan yang paling gak bisa Seonho tinggalin, Seonho tuh cinta banget sama yang namanya makanan, mau manis kek mau asin kek mau pahit sekalipun bakalan Seonho kunyah, yang penting mulutnya selalu gerak.

Emang sih makan itu pokok utama manusia bisa hidup, tapi Seonho beda. Pernah pas umur 14 tahun Seonho harus puasa sehari biar operasi usus buntunya berjalan lancar ーGara-gara sering makan ramyunー. Pertamanya Seonho pede banget bilang kalo dia bisa nahan laper, eh taunya dua jam kemudian dia ngamuk-ngamuk kelaparan dikamar inapnya―padahal dia lagi lemes, sampai semuanya dia bantingin, rumah sakit yang harusnya adem ayem jadi rusuh banget buat nahan amukan Seonho. Berlebihan? Parah, tiga sahabatnya aja udah angkat tangan deh kalo Seonho mulai kelaperan, kayak orang gak pernah makan. Asli.

Liat aja sekarang, orang-orang lagi pada teriak kejang-kejang liat kumpulan cowok paling ganteng seantero sekolah di Seoul lagi tanding basket. Yang cewe dan ukeーsemacem Daehwiー mah udah pada keganjenan siapin anduk buat ngelap keringet seksi milik seungwoo dkk, siapin minum buat jaehwan yang napasnya tersengal-sengal seksi, belum lagi yang pada mimisan liat Guanlin yang aduhh gak bisa diperjelas.

Dan si Seonho? Dia malah asik makan rotinya yang ke enam bungkusnya! Bayangin, sebelum ke lapangan basket Seonho sama dua temen kurcacinya mampir dulu ke kantin buat makan siang, please ya porsi makan siang Seonho gak se'normal' yang kalian bayangin, lebih 'normal'.

"Seonho! Sini dong ih, malah makan mulu." Dumal Daehwi yang liat Seonho kayak liat pengemis, dia langsung tarik plastik isi roti Seonho.

Malu banget Daehwi, masa dia yang cantiknya gak bisa dipertimbangin lagi malah temenan sama muka pengemis lyke Seonho.

"Kenapa sih? Gue lagi makan enak juga!" Seru Seonho.

"Udah jangan makan mulu, lo udah makan dari tadi. Mending mata lo dicuci sama yang ganteng-ganteng, jangan makanan mulu diotak lo."

Daehwi tarik tangan Seonho ngelewatin kerumunan sampai akhirnya mereka ada dibarisan depan, disana udah ada Woojin yang planga-plongo kaya kambing keilangan induk.

"DIH HYUNBIN NGAPAIN IKUT MAIN BASKET?!" Teriak Seonho refleks saat matanya menemukan Hyunbin lagi tebar pesona sama uke-uke ditengah lapangan.

Orang-orang yang denger teriakan Seonho be like,

"Apaan si itu orang norak banget."

"Kampungan ih kayak gak pernah liat my baby Hyunbin tanding."

"Cabe banget pake teriak-teriak segala."

Seonho mengerjabkan matanya bingung, kok pada kesel sama dia? Emang salah gitu kalo dia sebagai sahabat ngeliat Hyunbin yang sok cool, kan jijik banget.

"Gak usah sewot bisa gak? Kaya uke gak pernah dibelai tau gak sih lo semua." Keki Seonho.

"Sorry temen gue cabe mahal, gak kaya lo semua yang dilirik dikit langsung desah. Cih! Murah."

Emang Daehwi tuh bukan tingkahnya aja yang kaya cabe, tapi mulutnya juga. Sekalinya ngomong langsung bikin orang diem. Ditambah tiga orang itu punya backupan yang memadai semacem geng Dongho. Kok bisa? Padahal Seonho dan kedua temennya baru masuk Hanlim Senior High School sebulan yang lalu?

Jadi awalnya karna empat cecenguk itu lulusan dari Hanlim Junior High School yang satu komplek tapi beda gedung sama Hanlim Senior High School, empat manusia itu emang udah terkenal soal kerusuhan dan keimutan merekaーkecuali Hyunbinー.

Dan Hyunbin dari kelas 8 emang udah main sama Dongho dkk. Bukan karna Hyunbin gak punya temen dismp, tapi Hyunbin lebih nyaman main sama yang lebih tua. Dia berasa muda. Hehehe.

Dan juga berkat jiwa kecabean Daehwi yang suka nempelin Dongho dkk dan terkenal playboy sampai beberapa seniornya yang udah alumni Hanlim Senior High School tau dia. Sadiss, emang famous banget si feses satu itu. Ya cabe dasar. Untung Dongho dkk orangnya pada welcome semua.

Kalo Woojin sama Seonho sih orangnya ikut-ikut aja selagi rame. Tapi dua orang itu emang famous juga. Ya hukum alam deh.

"Hahahaha murah." Kekeh Woojin.

Orang-orang yang tadi nyinyir akhirnya milih pergi, udah kepalang malu apalagi para oppa kesayangan mereka mulai ngelirik ke kerumunan mereka dengan wajah bingung.

"By the way, emang cabe murah ya? Emang cabe bisa desah?" Ini bukan Seonho yang ngomong, apalagi Daehwi.

Jadi tadi Woojin ketawa buat apa?

ada yank que tambah yha bebii, dha gitu aja


	2. O2

Hyunbin merhatiin tiga temennya yang pada sibuk, si Daehwi yang lagi ngegosip sama cewe-cowo sebangsanya, Woojin yang senyum-senyum malu merhatiin hpnyaーtanpa dikasih tau Hyunbin udah tau siapa penyebabnya kalau bukan pangeran 12-4, dan terakhir si baby chick yang dari tadi sibuk ngunyah dan ngebiarin mejanya kotor penuh sampah cemilan. Jorok banget.

Hyunbin mendesah pasrah, mengambil kantong plastik dan memasukkan sampah cemilan Seonho ke dalamnya.

"Ho, kalo makan jangan jorok kek. Capek gue ngerapihinnya. Gimana mau laku dipasaran kalo tingkahnya begini terus." Cerocos Hyunbin, mukanya keliatan dongkol.

"Gue gak nyuruh lo buat ngerapihin, Bin. Lonya aja yang kerajinan." Balas Seonho sambil melirik Hyunbin datar.

"Ah bodo! Liat aja nanti pasti ada kok pangeran yang mencintai gue apa adanya." Lanjut Seonho, yah dia agak ragu juga sih.

"Siapa? Ayam goreng atau pizza?" Ledek Hyunbin.

Pengen banget Seonho ngelempar muka Hyunbin pake bangku tapi sayang Seonho takut dikroyok fansnya Hyunbin yang bejibun. Cupu? IYALAH! Mendingan dikatain cupu daripada dikroyok. Sakit tau.

"Awas lo ya kalo gue punya pacar, lo harus bayarin gue makan!" Hyunbin mengedikkan bahunya. Gak yakin, cuma ngeremehin doang.

"Muka lo minta gue tampar banget." Dengus Seonho. Hyunbin ketawa ngakak sambil meluk Seonho. Kelakuan Hyunbin emang gitu, random abis.

"Bin! Bin! Bin!"

Woojin narik narik tangan Hyunbin, yang Hyunbin kesel itu si Woojin manggil nama dia kaya mereka jauh-jauhan, padahal mereka duduknya depan belakangan.

"Ampun dahh! Kenapa sih, Woojie?" Kan, ditanya malah cengengesan. Gila kali ya ini bocah.

"Nanti pulang sekolah lo main basket lagi gak?" Tanya Woojin. Hyunbin mendengus, nanya gitu doang pake cengengesan lima jam. Hyunbin emang berlebihan orangnya, kaya Daehwi.

"Main tapi kalo pangeran kodok lo gue gak tau, Jie." Jawab Hyunbin.

Muka Woojin udah kusut dengernya, lah Seonho malah ngemutar kedua bolanya malas.

"Inget woii nanti kita eskul padus. Jangan cabut mulu, kalo kita dikeluarin Kak Jonghyun, gimana?"

Iya tiga cabe-cabean 10-1 itu anggota padus, mereka bakat ada, selalu masuk grup inti buat lomba atau tampil pas ada acara sekolah, tapi sayangnya mereka sering bolos padus biar bisa liat geng ala-ala F4 yang tanding basket. Udah sering mereka kena gertakan marah Jonghyun, Seonho kan baperan, sekali diomelin matanya langsung ngembeng, beda sama dua temennya yang bucin. Budak Cinta. Diomelin kek mau diapain kek bodoamat yang penting ketemu pangerannya.

ー

"Ayo, Ho! Kelapangan nanti kita telat liat oppa-oppa!" Girang Daehwi yang udah siap pake ransel. Kayak dora.

"Gue udah bulatin tekad gue kalo hari ini gue gak mau bolos!" Tolak Seonho. Muka Woojin ketekuk kecewa. Yaelah, Seonho ngeliatnya jadi gak enakkan.

"Lo takut sama Kak Jonghyun? Udah gampang, tinggal bikin speakan." Rayu Daehwi.

"Nggak ah, pasti nanti Kak Minhyun lapor ke Kak Jonghyun." Daehwi mendengus, gak bakalan mempan kalo gitu gitu doang.

"Gue beliin semua makanan yang lo mau?"

Seonho yang tadinya mau jalan duluan langsung diem, galau! Disatu sisi dia takut Kak Jonghyun dan disatu sisi perutnya tiba-tiba bunyi pas Daehwi sebut makanan. Ahilahh!

Daehwi nyubit-nyubit perut Woojin buat bantuin dia, tapi Woojinnya gak peka.

"Ngapain nyubit gue ihh, Daehwi.."

Gondok, percuma juga Woojin gak bakalan peka.

"Jadi, gimana? Mumpung uang bulanan gue baru keluar nih."

"OKE!! GO GO SING!!" Seru Seonho, ia menggandeng kedua bahu temannya penuh semangat. Gimana gak semangat, dia dapet jackpot tanpa berusaha payah.

Gila. Kegantengan para kakak kelas Seonho emang gak main-main, disisi lapangan basket udah penuh sama cewek-uke yang mau liat cowo-cowo ganteng main basket. Padahal gamenya belum mulai, tapi udah rame banget sama teriakkan dari masing masing fansclub.

IYA! Para cowo-cowo yang lagi ngobrol ditengah lapangan itu punya fansclub. Bukan mereka yang bikin, tapi para cewe-cowo kurang belaian semacem Daehwi yang bikin, apalagi setiap fansclub punya oa line dan jualan pernak pernik cowo yang mereka sukain. Kuker amat buat Seonho mah.

"Oi tiga cecunguk!" Dongho melambaikan tangannya, Daehwi yang dipanggil langsung balas melambaikan tangannya girang. Pake banget.

Please, kapan lagi Dongho manggil dia didepan banyak orang?! Meleleh banget ini hati. Yah, padahal sih bukan dia doang yang dipanggil. Oke, Daehwi emang lebay kayak Hyunbin.

"Lo kok senyum dipanggil cecunguk?!" Tanya Seonho gak habis pikir.

"Gue pasrah Ho mau dipanggil apapun gue terima kalo itu Kak Dongho." Bisik Daehwi sambilan berjalan menghampiri Dongho dkk.

"Kak Donghoooo~"

Najis. Kan. Daehwi langsung gelendotan ditangan Dongho, udah kaya monyet.

"Bertigaan mulu lo kayak biji!" Ledek Baejin.

"Biji dua doang Kak, apa biji lo yang abnormal?" Tanya Seonho yang langsung dapet gaplokan dari Jihoon.

"Ehhh masih dibawah umur!" Tegur Jihoon, masih dengan senyum cerahnya. Ah~ bikin semua seme lemah.

Jihoon masih kelas 11 dan menurut Seonho, Jihoon itu uke yang paling normal dan ramah, enak banget ngobrol sama Jihoon. Paling bisa diandelin setelah Jonghyun. Seonho juga suka manja-manjaan sama Jihoon.

"Emang kita gak boleh bahas bijinya tumbuhan Kak?" Tanya Woojin.

Baejin nepuk jidat, Jaehwan yang denger pertanyaan out of topic Woojin ketawa ngakak banget. Seonho sih malu banget woi punya temen lola gini.

"Lo sih Kak! Bloon." Bisik Seonho sangsi. Baejin menggaruk tengguknya menatap Woojin.

"Boleh, Woojin. Jihoon bercanda aja tadi." Kilah Baejin.

Woojin dengan polosnya manggut manggut sambil ngembungin pipinya. Ahh gewlaa! Seme yang ngeliatnya pada mimisan.

"Belom tanding juga?" Tanya Minhyun yang baru muncul membawa dua plastik belanjaan.

"Belum, Kak Minhyun. Guanlin sama Daniel lagi kelarin masa hukuman dulu. Bentar lagi dateng." Jawab Jihoon.

Minhyun mengangguk, meletakkan kantong belanjaan dibangku penonton dan noleh natap Seonho.

Seonho yang ditatap intens cuma bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya kikuk, dia takut Minhyun bakalan aduin dia ke Jonghyun.

"Loh! Lo berdua ngapain disini?" Tanya Minhyun pada Seonho dan Woojin.

"Kita mau liat tanding basket, Kak!" Jawab Woojin kelewat girang.

Ah! Tamat deh hidupnya. Pengen deh, Seonho lari pulang kerumah sujud di kaki orangtuanya, makan sebanyak banyaknya, nikmatin hidup selama satu jam, baru balik ke lapangan basket dengan hati ikhlas menunggu ajal.

"Ohhh yaudah. Kalo mau makan, ambil aja ya."

Seonho menatap kakak kelasnya ragu, please.

Sejak kapan seorang Hwang Minhyun, rajanya jutekin orang dan jago bikin orang terintimidasi jadi baik gitu?! Wah pasti ada sesuatu yang dia tutupin. Patut dicurigai.

Pluk, "Dia lagi dapet nilai bagus makanya baik." Ujar Hyunbin sambil merangkulnya.

Gila! Ini manusia udah ada disampingnya aja. Mau teriak kaget takut dibilang berlebihan kayak Hyunbin sama Daehwi.

"Kayak setan lo, dateng gak dijemput pulang ditendang." Hyunbin mesem-mesem, teriakan fansnya bar bar parah.

"Ayo ah mulai. Guanlin sama Daniel cadangan aja." Itu Dongho. Semua omongan dia mutlak dan wajib dilakuin.

ー

Akhirnya Daehwi, Woojin sama Seonho duduk tenang dibarisan belakang bangku cadangan. Gak tenang juga. Rusuh banget Daehwi. Kewalahan Seonho ngadepin sahabatnya satu itu.

"KAK JINYOUNG SAYANG! SEMANGAT!" Daehwi berasa ganjil sama omongannya.

"SALAH! MAKSUD GUE KAK DONGHO!"

Sial, ini semua gara-gara Jinyoung hot banget, jiwa cabenya gak bisa kekontrol.

"WOI! IHHH KAK MINHYUN MAINNYA KASAR BANGET KE KAK DONGHO!"

"KAK JAEHWAN AWAS, LO NGALANGIN BANGET SU!"

"Hwi, lo bacot banget serius dah. Capek nih kuping gue dengernya."

"Lo kayaknya gak seneng banget kalo gue semangatin Kak Dongho." Sewot Daehwi.

Seonho menempeleng kepala Daehwi, gemes.

"MASALAHNYA LO LEBIH LIAR DARI MEREKA!"

Daehwi dan Woojin menutup telinga mereka. Asli guys. Suara teriakan Seonho kayak dolpin, melengking banget. Sampe yang lagi tanding aja langsung diem ngelirik.

Hmmm. Seonho malu banget diliatin selapangan. Sumpah, rasanya Seonho pengen muterin waktu, mau balik ke kelas dan nolak permintaan Daehwi. Seonho menutup mukanya yang merah banget.

"KYAAAAAA ITU KAK GUANLIN SAMA KAK DANIELL!!"

"OH. MY. GOD."

"HOT BANGET ANJIRRE!!"

"HAMIL NIH GUE!"

"KAK NIKAHIN AKUUU PLEASEE!"

pluk, "Seonho lo ngapain tutupin muka lo?" Tanya Woojin.

"Gue maluuu jinn, orang-orang pada ngeliatin gue." Bisik Seonho.

Daehwi sama Woojin saling lempar tatapan, menatap Seonho lalu menatap dua cowo yang berdiri persis dibelakang Seonho.

"Dihh najis geer banget lo, piyik! Mereka bukan ngeliatin lo elah!"

"Terus ngeliatin siapa? Orang gue yakin 100% pada ngeliatin gue, Hwi... Gue pulang aja kali ya?" Seonho mengintip menatap Daehwi pasrah.

"Bukaaaan Seonhoooo, Mereka ngeliatin Kak Guanlin sama Kak Daniel!"

Woojin sedikit memutar badan Seonho menghadap Guanlin dan Daniel, Seonho membuka tangannya dan mengerjabkan matanya shock.

"Eh Seonho! Muka lo kenapa merah banget?" Tanya Daniel.

M A L U. GAK USAH NANYA NANYA PLEASE. DIA LAGI MALU BANGET.

"Gak papa, Kak. Ini.. panas banget... cuacanya panas ya.."

"Jago banget ngespeaknya monkey." Sinis Daehwi.

"Nih minum, kalo lo dehidrasi gimana."

Seonho balik mengerjabkan matanya, dia tau siapa yang duduk disamping Daniel, namanya Guanlin. Selama sebulan sekolah di Hanlim Senior High School, Seonho ketemu Guanlin juga 4 atau 5 kali, sekalinya ketemu cuma dilapangan basket dan itu juga dari jarak jauh.

Dan sekarang, jarak mereka deket banget. Demi Tuhan, Seonho bingung mau pake kata bahasa apa buat ngejabarin keindahan makhluk dibelakangnya ini.

JIR! YAAMPUN! ASTAGA! HEOL! DAEBAK!! JINJJA! REAL! ASLI! GUANLIN GANTENG BANGET! Yatuhan, pikiran liar Seonho udah kemana mana.

"Oii! Lo gak papa? Muka lo tambah merah, Ho."

Shit. Suara Woojin ngapus semua imajinasinya.

"Enghh.." Seonho membulatkan matanya, elaah dia ngapain desah gitu sihh.

"Ini nih minum dulu.." Guanlin mengarahkan sedotan tepat dibibir Seonho.

HEOL! GENTLE PARAH! OKE! TENANG! Jantung Seonho gak karuan, untuk pertama kalinya dalam 17 tahun dia hidup ada orang yang se gentle ini.

"Ihh Seonho jangan diem aja, lo berasa pusing? Mau ke UKS?" Tanya Daehwi sok panik.

Daehwi mah udah tau dari pertama gerak-geriknya Seonho, si anak ayam itu lagi jatuh cinta sama Guanlin. Ketebak banget. Cuma sebagai teman yang baik, Daehwi mau bantuin Seonho, kali aja Guanlin mau gotong Seonho ke UKS, biar kaya di novel novel.

Seonho melirik Daehwi memberi kode, sedangkan Daehwi manggut-manggut. Udah paham apa yang diminta Seonho.

"SEONHO!"

BRUK! Seonho pingsan ditempat, guys. Gak beneran, yakali selemah itu.

Guanlin yang emang responsible, langsung nangkep badan Seonho.

"PIYIKK! ASTAGA! LO KOK PINGSAN!" Ini Daehwi yang teriak. Mau caper doang dia tuh.

Kali ini, acara tanding basket beneran berhenti. Semuanya gercep lari ke Seonho, mukanya pada panik. Dongho menepuk-nepuk pipi Seonho.

"Lin, bawa ke UKS cepetan!!" Suruh Dongho.

Guanlin tanpa menolak, langsung menggendong Seonho dan berlari ke UKS ditemani Hyunbin, Woojin, Jihoon dan Hyungseob.

"Kak Donghoo~ Aku gak mau anak ayam aku mati huweee.." Tangis Daehwi manja.

Dongho mengusap rambut Daehwi. Kan. Berkat Seonho dia bisa manja-manjaan.

"Yaudah nih minum dulu." Dongho ngasih botol air mineral.

"Gak mau, aku maunya dipeluk aja." Kalo ada Seonho, paling udah dinajis-najisin.

Dongho ketawa, "Aku cowo keberapa yang kamu minta peluk hari ini?"

Ngeledek sih, tapi tetep aja Dongho peluk. Yah namanya juga sayang. Eh, sayang?

Temen-temennya Dongho menghela napas, absurd banget. Kalo fansnya Dongho? beuh gila, udah banyak yang potek dan ngehujat Daehwi kali tuh. Tapi banyak juga yang bilang, aww so sweet.

ー

"Bangun. Gue tau lo pura-pura pingsan."

Kak Guanlin kok tau sih? Pikir Seonho.

Seonho buka matanya pelan-pelan. Melihat Guanlin yang melipat dua tangannya didepan dada. Hmm, mukanya keliatan marah banget tapi Seonho jadi tambah suka. Gimana ya.

"Kakak kok bisa tau?" Tanya Seonho, sedikit takut.

"Lo bodoh, mana ada pingsan tapi bola matanya gerak."

"Ya lagian siapa suruh kakak pake lari, aku kan jadi panik. Kalo aku jatoh gimana?!"

"Siapa suruh lo pake akting segala? Udah dibantuin lepas dari Daehwi bukannya bilang makasih malah nyolot."

Seonho mengkerutkan dahinya, bingung.

Tok Tok Tok! Guanlin melirik pintu UKS dan balik lirik Seonho.

"Lain kali kalo gak mau ikut nonton basket, mending lo tolak aja Daehwinya." Abis ngomong gitu dia langsung pergi.

Dih, Seonho tambah bingung, Guanlin kenapa ngomong gitu ya? Padahalkan dia pura-pura pingsan biar caper ke Guanlin.

Bentar. Seonho mau mikir dulu. Tandanya Guanlin salah paham dong? Bagus dong! Apalagi Kak Guanlin bela-belain akting lari buat bantuin dia. Yaampun! Sweet bangettt!

"AAAAAAA AKU SUKAA!"

Plak!

"Lu baru bangun bukannya lemes malah teriak-teriak!" Itu Minhyun. Tukang gaplakin Seonho.


	3. O3

O.3

Masih pagi. Masih jam 7 pagi. Seonho udah duduk manis diruang makan, liatin ummanya yang mundar-mandir sibuk bikin sarapan. Dia bukannya gak mau bantuin ummanya, mau banget Seonho tuh buat bantuin, tapi, ummanya selalu nolak dan malah nyuruh Seonho duduk diem dimeja makan. Please ya, umma Seonho gak mau Seonho meledakin dapur satu-satunya. Kata ummanya, Seonho paling gak punya jiwa buat masak. Jiwa penghancur sih ada.

"Tumben banget kamu jam segini udah bangun." Gumam umma sambil letakin piring isi telur gulung dimeja makan.

"Gak tau, hari ini Seonho semangat banget."

Iya, semangat ketemu Guanlin. Aduh dia pake muncul di mimpi Seonho lagi, padahal baru dua minggu mereka deketnya.

"Belum ngerjain pr ya makanya berangkat pagi?" Melesat cyin.

"Yeee sok tau, pr buat minggu depan aja udah Seonho kerjain. Wleee!"

Sabar aja jadi ummanya Seonho.

"Hmm… Pasti lagi suka sama orang ya?"

Blush. Elah bisa aja nih nyokap nebaknya.

"Hehehehehehe…. Kakak kelas Seonho gentle banget, Ma. Gemay."

Seonho anaknya agak polos, semua kejadian selalu dia ceritain ke Ummanya. Dari kecil. Jadi habit deh.

"Cieee… Anak umma udah besar~"

Umma ngecubit pipi Seonho gemas. Gak berasa juga, anaknya dikit lagi mau dapet ktp. Padahal baru kemarin dia gendong-gendong Seonho.

"Inget ya, kamu boleh suka sama orang tapi kamu juga harus hargain diri kamu dahulu." Umma mengelus rambut Seonho sayang.

"Iyaaa, Seonho pasti jaga diri." Seonho tersenyum dan mencium pipi ummanya.

"UMMAAA~"

Seonho mendelik sebal, menoleh mendapatkan Daehwi dan Woojin dengan senyum mesem-mesem mereka. Alamat jatah makan Seonho berkurang.

"Ayo sini ikut sarapan, kalian tepat waktu."

Umma tersenyum pada kedua sahabat Seonho. Sudah terlalu ditumpangi makan oleh tiga sahabat Seonho.

Seonho natap lirih makanan yang ada dimeja.

"Jangan sedih dong, Ho. Kitakan disini mau ngeramein pagi indah lo." Girang Woojin.

"Appa lo indah!" Gertak Seonho. Ia mulai ngambil makanan sesuai porsinya.

Puk! Puk! "Santai kita makannya gak se bar-bar lo kok."

"Selamat makan umma!" Seru Daehwi.

Umma tersenyum lembut ngeliat Seonho yang berebut makanan dengan kedua temannya. Umma selalu berdoa didalam hati agar Seonho selalu tersenyum dan tetap memiliki Daehwi, Woojin dan Hyunbin disampingnya.

"Besok kamu main gak?" Tanya Umma.

Ohiya, besok kan hari sabtu.

"Besok kita mainnya sore, kenapa umma?"

Seonho mendecih. Sebenernya yang anak ummanya itu dia apa Woojin sih? Kok malah itu bocah yang jawab.

"Besok ada anaknya temen umma yang mau dateng, dia lebih tua 2 tahun. Kamu inget gak ahjumma taiwan yang sering kamu panggil mama?"

"Anaknya cowo apa cewe?"

Kan. Daehwi mah gercep banget. Dasar cabe. Seonho cuek aja nikmatin makanannya, mumpung dua temennya gak fokus.

"Cowo, dulu sebelum ketemu kalian, dari kecil si Seonho mainnya sama anak mama. Pas umur Seonho 6 tahun mereka pergi ke Amerika, mereka baru balik 3 tahun terakhir ini."

"Umma udah ketemu anaknya? Ganteng gak? Dia sekolah dimana?" Dih, amit-amit Daehwi tuh.

"Sering ketemu, dia ganteng terus tinggi, apalagi sopan. Wah, Umma lupa nanya sih."

Daehwi udah senyum-senyum nista, ini kesempatan dia buat lebarin sayapnya, tanpa ketauan Dongho, ehehe bisa main belakang.

"Besok Woojin dateng pagi ah!"

"Pasti, amat sangat pasti."

"Tenang aja, dia bakalan tinggal disini sampe lulus SMA."

Byur! Oke, pertama Seonho lagi minum, kedua dia kaget, ketiga Seonho nyemburin air. Thanks. Dia harus ganti baju.

"SEONHO JOROK BANGET!" Heboh Woojin.

Urusan ganti baju bisa belakangan, dia harus ngomong empat mata sama ummanya.

"Umma kok gak pernah ngasih tau dan nanya persetujuan aku kalau ada yang mau tinggal disini?!" Seonho menatap ummanya tajam.

Daehwi dan Woojin saling menatap. Mereka tahu, Seonho paling gak suka ada orang asing dirumahnya. Seonho benci.

"Umma mau bilang ke Seonho tapi umma lupa teruss.. Lagipula ini juga mendadak, tiba-tiba mama dan baba harus balik ke Taiwan, sedangkan anak itu harus kelarin SMAnya dulu disini."

"Ya terus kenapa harus dirumah ini?! Dia bisa nyewa apartement."

"Ayolah Seonho, umma gak tega ngebiarin dia tinggal sendiri tanpa keluarga dinegara orang." Seonho diam merajuk.

"Coba kamu jadi dia, pasti kamu ngerasa sendiriankan? Gak ada yang masakin kamu, gak ada yang bangunin kamu, gak ada pelukan umma, gak ada yang bawelin kamu."

Seonho mendesah, Seonho gak seegois itu.

ー

Kerja kelompok. Definisinya adalah yang satu kerja yang lainnya main-main. Ditambah, tugasnya adalah mengobservasi tumbuhan yang ada disekitar sekolah, tanpa bimbingan guru. Beuhh, bebas bukan main. Itu yang ada dipikiran semua murid.

Terutama teruntuk empat siswa 10-1 yang udah mejeng asik dipinggir lapangan olahraga, Daehwi yang asik godain kakak kelas, Woojin yang sok sibuk foto-fotoin tumbuhan, Seonho yang sibuk ngunyah, Hyunbin yang sibuk senyam-senyum tebar pesona.

"Hai Kak Taemin!" Daehwi berseru sambil mengedipkan matanya. Temen-temen Taemin bersiul menggoda.

Hyunbin mendorong kepala Daehwi, "Udah punya Kak Jonghyun! Jangan lo embat juga!"

"Nikung dikit elah, gue juga sering chatan sama Kak Taemin."

"Etann gak punya malu ya lu!" Sinis Seonho.

"Kalo jodoh gak kemana." Pede gila.

Dari jauh Seonho liat Guanlin jalan di koridor bawa tumpukan buku, Seonho senyum lebar.

"Pegang bentar, Jangan dimakan, oke?!" Seonho memberikan bungkus makanannya ke Woojin.

"Daehwi, gue brantakan gak?" Tanya Seonho yang udah berdiri rapihin blazernya. Daehwi manggut-manggut asal, dia lagi liatin Taemin main bola malah diganggu.

"Mau kemana lo?" Tanya Hyunbin.

"Ngejar Kak Guanlin." Seonhopun berlari mengejar pujaan hatinya.

"Gue gak salah denger?" Woojin gelengin kepalanya.

"Kak Guanlin!" Seonho menarik napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Guanlin berhenti ditangga pertama, ngeliat Seonho yang lagi ngos-ngosan kaya abis dikejar babon.

"Seonho? Lo cabut pelajaran?" Guanlin orangnya agak to the point.

Seonho ngepoutin bibir, biar keliatan imut aja. Dia belajar dari Daehwi ngomong-ngomong.

"Enak aja! Aku gak brandalan kaya Kakak ya, aku tau peraturan dan gak pernah langgar peraturan." Jadi, sejak kapan Seonho jago ngebohong?

Guanlin ketawa dan jantung Seonho? Jantungnya gak bisa ngasih kabar, terlalu sibuk berpacu.

"Terus lo ngapain disini pas lagi jam pelajaran?" Tanya Guanlin dan mulai menaiki tangga.

Seonho buru-buru mensejajarkan Guanlin dan mengambil dua buku dari genggaman Guanlin, Seonho gak mau bawa banyak-banyak, takut dia capek. Cih, uke.

"Aku ada kerja kelompok buat observasi tumbuhan yang ada disekolah, ngebosenin dan suntuk banget ngerjainnya, eh pas banget aku liat kakak yaudah deh aku lari ke sini dan bantuin kakak bawa dua buku ini."

"Sama aja lo cabut pelajaran, kan?" Seonho menggeleng cepat.

"Nggak dong!! Aku mau cari udara segar biar otak aku gak sumpek, kan nantinya aku bisa ngerjain tugas kelompok aku."

Guanlin berdecak. Mana ada cari udara segar masuk ruangan.

"Iya deh iya, lo brisik banget dek. Gue kira lo kerjaannya ngunyah makanan doang."

"Selama ini Kak Guanlin merhatiin aku ya?"

"Kerjaan gue banyak. Gak punya waktu buat merhatiin orang. Gue denger dari anak-anak kalo lagi ngomongin lo."

Guanlin membuka pintu perpustakaan dengan punggungnya, menyuruh Seonho masuk dan baru dia masuk.

"Dihh aku kira kerjaan kalian cuma main basket, ribut, ngumpul gak jelas doang, taunya gibahin orang juga."

Lagi-lagi Guanlin ketawa. Nggak tau kenapa, dua minggu deket sama Seonho, kerjaan dia ketawa mulu. Seonho tuh orangnya ceplas-ceplos.

"Nah itu, yang bagian ngumpul gak jelas. Kita ngomongin orang." Seonho berdecak.

"Pantes aku sering kesedak pas makan, taunya diomongin kalian mulu."

"Pede banget lo! Lo nya aja kalo makan suka buru-buru. Jangan percaya mitos. Gak bagus."

Guanlin mengambil kertas bukti pengembalian buku lalu menulis seri masing-masing buku.

"Iyaaa iyaaa, semua buku ini bekas temen-temen kakak baca?" Tanya Seonho. Mau ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Bukan, ini bekas gue baca."

Mata Seonho membulat. Gak percaya sih.

"Buku yang dari kelas 10 Kak Guanlin pinjem baru dibalikin?" Guanlin ngelirik Seonho.

"Semuanya baru gue pinjem minggu lalu."

Demi apa? Orang kaya Guanlin yang nakalnya bukan main juga suka baca buku? Emang deh, ini cowo idaman semua makhluk bumi.

Oke, Seonho dapet fakta baru kalau Guanlin suka baca buku, selain tentang suka main basket, ribut, clubbing, mobil, apa yang dia suka, apa yang dia gak suka. Seonho berasa stalker beneran. Ah bodo!

ー

"YOO SEONHO!"

"SEONHO! PIYIK!"

Udah satu jam Hyunbin ngebangunin Seonho, tapi gak ada respon sama sekali dari anak ayam itu. Hyunbin akhirnya nyerah, dia tiduran disamping Seonho dan memeluknya kencang.

"Woi piyik!! Bangun!" Hyunbin ngegerakin tubuhnya, biar Seonho ke ganggu.

Sebenarnya Seonho udah bangun dari tadi, dia pura-pura tidur biar gak ketemu anaknya temen ummanya. Mau senerima dan selapang dadanya Seonho, dihati kecilnya tetep gak mau nerima itu orang.

"Buruan bangun! Anak temen umma dikit lagi sampe." Ah. Seonho langsung bete dengernya.

"Gue gak mau ketemu dia!" Tolak Seonho.

Bruk! Seonho ketawa jahat setelah mendorong Hyunbin jatuh ke lantai pake kakinya.

"ANJING! PANTAT INDAH GUE!" Jerit Hyunbin.

"Udah sana! Gue pengen tidur!" Usir Seonho, menutup seluruh tubuh pakai selimut.

"GUYS! HOT NEWS!"

Bruk! Daehwi ngebanting pintu kamar Seonho, dia lari ke Seonho dan sekuat tenaga dia bangunin badan bongsor Seonho.

"Aduhhh kenapa lagi sihh! Susah banget buat tidur doang!" Suara Seonho udah frustasi. Begete.

"Lo harus ke ruang tamu! Harus liat yang jadi tamu dirumah lo siapa!" Heboh Daehwi.

"Gue gak peduli dan gak mau tau. Pokoknya, lo semua harus keluar. Gue mau nenangin diri dikamar, sendirian. Lagi gak mood main. Please tinggalin gue."

"Drama lo bego!" Umpat Hyunbin. Bibir Seonho udah jatoh.

"Ho, lo bakalan nyesel tujuh turunan. Apalagi kalo penampilan lo kaya babu gini. Dia gak bakalan ngeliat lo, ngelirik aja males." Kaya babu. Nyelekit anjir.

"Bodoamat, dia mau seganteng David Beckham juga gue gak peduli."

Ceklek! Pintu kebuka lebar-lebar, pelakunya Woojin yang pasti.

"Ho, gue disuruh anterin Kak Guanlin ke kamar tamu tapi gue gak tau kamar tamu yang mana." Bentar. Tadi si bocah pendek bilang apa? Kak Guanlin.

"Kak. Guanlin." Seonho diem ngecerna omongan Daehwi lagi.

"KAK GUANLIN!" Histeris Seonho.

Tiba-tiba Guanlin muncul dibelakang Woojin, mukanya bingung.

Jirr! Benaran gilaa! Seonho langsung lari masuk ke kamar mandi. Ngunci pintunya.

"Itu Seonho, kan? Dia kenapa?" Tanya Guanlin.

"Dia… Kebelet kencing." Guanlin manggut-manggut.

"By the way, tau dimana kamar tamu?" Tanya Woojin.

ー

Hyunbin lagi ketawa ngakak bareng Guanlin, dari tadi dua manusia ketawa-ketawa doang sambil nyebat. Katanya Hyunbin sih mumpung gak ada umma jadi nyebat. Suka heran Seonho, sebenernya yang punya rumah dia apa temen-temennya sih.

"Seneng banget, Ho?" Daehwi dateng bawa satu cup ice cream.

"Siapa yang nyuruh lo makan ice cream gue, Hwi?"

"Yailaah, bagi satu kek buat ngerayain kebahagiaan lo yang satu atap sama gebetan. Ehehe."

Seonho mengunyah burgernya cepet. Sebenernya Seonho seneng ternyata Guanlin yang sementara menetap dirumahnya, cuma Seonho gak bisa mengekspresikannya. Jantung dia udah gak karuan banget deh, ngebayangin ini itu ini itu. Apalagi bisa ngeliat Guanlin 24 jam. Aduh, pikirannya udah liar aja.

"Tandanya basecamp Kak Dongho pindah ke sini dong?" Seonho menatap Woojin bingung.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya Seonho.

"Rumah Kak Guanlin itu basecampnya Kak Dongho, tiap dua minggu sekali mereka ngumpul dirumah Kak Guanlin." Jelas Woojin.

"Ihhh iyaa! Tumben lo pinter, Jin! Yess! Mulai sekarang tiap hari kita main ke rumah Piyik aja, siapa tau ketemu kakak cogan. Atau ketemu Kak Dongho!! Anjirr rumah lo jadi surga semua cewe uke!"

"Okeee! Gue bakalan selalu dandan kalo mau ke rumah Seonho, nanti pulang kita shopping, Hwi!"

Dan dua manusia itu terjun didunia percabean.

Seonho diem merhatiin Guanlin yang ngisep rokoknya, gimana kalo ummanya tau kelakuan Guanlin kaya gini. Pasti gak bakalan diterima jadi menantu. Hmm.

"Gue mikir apaan sih.."

Guanlin sama Hyunbin berjalan masuk ke ruang makan, Seonho udah nahan napas buat ngatur detak jantungnya. Aduh, gak ke kontrol gantengnya Guanlin.

"Akhirnya Seonho keluar dari kamarnya juga." Ledek Hyunbin. Seonho mendelik sebal.

"Perut gue melilit tau!"

 _Iya melilit gara-gara gugup ngeliat Kak Guanlin!_

"Kebanyakan makan sih."

"Gue aja baru bangun tidur Kak!"

"Pura-pura tidur biar gak ketemu temen anaknya umma, padahal itu Kakak."

Guanlin senyum tipis. Dia udah tau dari ummanya Seonho kalo Seonho paling gak suka ada orang asing dirumahnya.

"Sorry ya jadi ngerepotin lo sama umma lo." Hhh, Seonho jadi gak enak sendiri liat Guanlin minta maaf.

"Santai aja Kak, seneng juga ternyata orangnya itu Kakak. Lagian kalo umma keluar kota bisa ada yang nemenin aku." Ini tulus. Beneran.

"Tumben omongan yang keluar dari mulut lo bener." Ejek Daehwi.

"Gue emang dari lahir udah bener! Sejak ketemu lo bertiga aja jadinya sampah gini!"

"Emang sampah kali."

"Woojin!"

"Gue gak ngomong apa-apa!"

Guanlin senyum canggung ngeliat tiga uke ribut, Hyunbin menepuk bahu Guanlin.

"Sabar-sabarin, Lin. Mereka bertiga uke bacot gak jaga image, gue mah udah biasa ngadepin mereka ngecocot."

"LO JUGA BACOT!" Teriak Daehwi, Seonho dan Woojin.

"Kan, gue selalu salah."

ー

GUEWEH GYE BAPER NEEH, MASA DARI POTOZYUT MPE KEMAREN VIDEO MILIH NAMA FANDOM SI GUANLIN MEPET MEPET KE JIHOON SIHH. YAALLAH KAPALKU DIAMBANK KEMISKINAN

MISKIN FOTO GUANHO WOII ADUHH GALAW


End file.
